darkagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Abel
Abel is a port city on the Northern coast of Temuair. While Abel used to have an infamous reputation as a den of vice from the unsavory people who would linger around the docks, Abel is now a safe and pleasant city with considerable wealth. Evidence of this can be seen in the clean, freshwater aquaducts and sewers that move water from the cities central spring to each district, and move waste out to the sea. Mundane merchants unload parcels here for sale in the Northern cities from the Southern part of the continent rather than have to transport them through the unforgiving Pravat Mountain range. History Abel was one of Temuair's first trading ports and flourished as such for many Deochs. Being a central port for delivery of goods from Rucesion, Loures, Undine and Mileth, Abel has been of major historic importance in the settling of Temuair and the fortunes enjoyed by the cities along it's trade route. Due to the nature of a thriving port city, Abel had, at one point, a rather notorious reputation as a city of ill repute. Thieves, beggars, prostitutes, and ne'er-do-wells choked the city streets and swindled many an honest merchant into poverty. The city has since reinvented itself with freshly paved streets, rich and vibrant colors, and an unrivaled system of canals and aquaducts that stem from a deep and pure Sal elemental spring. Mundanes While it is not cheap to live in Abel, there are a number of wealthy and respected Mundanes that call Abel their home. *Aud, the baker *Aricin, the guildmaster *Frida, the tavernkeeper *Kamel, the fishmonger *Bodil, the warrior trainer *Runa, the innkeeper *Rolan, the orphan boy *Vidar, the blacksmith *Steiner, the armorer *Egil, the alchemist *Arnljot, the tailor *Lamont, the banker *Hauk, the mundane boy Commerce Abel's commerce happens primarily on a large scale, with Mundanes dealing in shiploads of weapons, armor, spices, produce, and exotic goods. While it doesn't have the Aisling-driven economy that Mileth or Rucesion enjoy, you can still find a great deal in the local shops. Bodil is also happy to buy a lot of the items you'll collect during your hunts in the East Woodlands. The bank in Abel is also popular with Aislings who don't wish to make the long walk to the center of Mileth. Notable Locations Most of Abel's intriguing locations are private seaside manors and the pure waters of the city aquaducts. There are, however, a few things every Aisling should be acquainted with. Abel Beach and Abel Dungeon While most of the ships in the harbor are willing to take passengers to other ports along with their cargo, Aislings can usually find at least one ship willing to transport them to Abel Beach, which is a sound off the coast which acts as a natural breakwater -- one of the reasons Abel makes such a wonderful port. The narrow sandy island is famed by warriors as a place to test their skills against themselves in deadly combat. It is also home to the Abel Dungeon , which burrows deep beneath the sea. It is hypothesized that the dwarves who dwell in it's depths constructed the dungeon as subterranean city long before the arrival of the Tuatha Dé Danaan in Temuair. Abel Tavern What makes Abel Tavern different from other? Aside from hosting a crude and eclectic clientele from all corners of the continent, Abel Tavern is also where Aricin , Temuair's guildmaster, conducts his business. Whether you are looking to join one of Temuairs ancient and prestigious guilds or looking to create a fellowship, you'll need to seek out Aricin to approve your actions. You can usually find Aricin sitting at the bar; if you really want to get on his good side, treat him to a meal and a beer. Fishmarket It's hard to ignore the myriad of fishermen lined up all up and down the waterfront and harder, yet, to ignore the fishy smell that permeates the air. If you're in the market for fresh seafood, follow one of the fishermen with his day's catch to the Abel Fishmarket where everyone goes to sell the fruits of their labor. The fishermen construct crude stalls on the street outside, and should you be looking to pick up a rod and bait to try your hand at the craft, be sure to speak with Kamel, the head fishmonger. Temple of Fiosachd The people wealth of Abel is undeniable, and the citizens believe they owe their luck to the God of wealth and cunning; Fiosachd. His temple is located at the inland entrance to the city, right on the road that leads to Mileth. Inside you can view the priceless riches the faith has procured over the decades, as well as give thanks to the patron of the Rogue in hopes that he might bless your fortunes. It is advised that you don't make bets with the gamblers outside of the temple -- they call themselves the Sons of Fiosachd and are renowned for their nimble fingers and wit... which is to say, they cheat. Quests While some quests have to passing through Abel, or interacting with some of it's citizens, the only quest that begins in Abel is the Cap of Danaan quest. Seek out Rolan in the Abel Inn and he will tell you about his dream. Category:City